The invention relates to games played with numbered counters slideable on a horizontal game board. It relates, more particularly to such games, wherein such counters may be entrapped in pockets at the corners of the game board, for purposes of scoring.
Many games are known in the prior art in which counters or balls marked with numerals are propelled across the surface of a game board with the aim of `pocketing` such playing pieces in traps provided at suitable locations, commonly the corners, of the board. The common games of billiards fall into this category.
There are also games of skill in which players are required to attain some matching of numbers for a predetermined total score which may be different for each player; darts fall into this category.
Both of the above classes of games are marked by a requirement for the skill of the player to place or propel his counters, darts, balls or other game pieces to the desired destination and to attain some goal before any of the other players. To some extent this constitutes a defect for games that are to be played by family groups or other players selected at random, without reference to individual skill, since the expertise of the respective players will predetermine the outcome of the game.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to teach the construction of game apparatus which retains the advantages and interest inherent in the aforementioned classes of games, and also introduces elements of chance which tend toward equalizing the opportunities of the several players varying in age and skill.
It is a further object of the invention to provide game apparatus which is compact in nature and readily adapted to installation and use in the confined spaces of the average home.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a game in which the several players, while pitted against each other, are also playing towards a goal unknown to the other players.